publicationfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum automata
This is a list of published papers on quantum automata. The papers are classified by the years of publication. 1997: KW97 Attila Kondacs and John Watrous. “On the power of quantum finite state automata”. In: FOCS. IEEE, 1997, pp. 66–75. Wat97 John Watrous. On the Power of 2-Way Quantum Finite State Automata. Tech. rep. CS-TR-1997-1350. Permanent link: http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1793/60124. University of Wisconsin, 1997. 1998: AF98 Andris Ambainis and Rūsiņš Freivalds. “1-way quantum finite automata: strengths, weaknesses and generalizations”. In: FOCS. (arXiv:quant-ph/9802062). IEEE, 1998, pp. 332–341. ANV98 Andris Ambainis, Ashwin Nayak, and Umesh Vazirani. On the space-efficiency of 1-way quantum finite automata. Tech. rep. arXiv:quant-ph/9804043v1. 1998. Bro98 Alex Brodsky. “Models and characterizations of 1-way quantum finite automata”. MA thesis. The University of British Columbia, 1998. Kik98 Arnolds Ķikusts. A small 1-way quantum finite automaton. Tech. rep. arXiv:quant-ph/-9810065v1. 1998. WC08 Karoline Wiesner and James P. Crutchfield. “Computation in finitary stochastic and quantum processes”. In: Physica D: Nonlinear Phenomena 237.9 (2008), pp. 1173–1195. 1999: ABFGK99 Andris Ambainis et al. “Quantum Finite Multitape Automata”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 1725. LNCS. (arXiv:quant-ph/9905026). 1999, pp. 340–348. ABFK99 Andris Ambainis et al. “Probabilities to Accept Languages by Quantum Finite Automata”. In: COCOON. Vol. 1627. LNCS. (arXiv:quant-ph/9904066). 1999, pp. 174–183. AI99 Masami Amano and Kazuo Iwama. “Undecidability on quantum finite automata”. In: STOC. ACM, 1999, pp. 368–375. ANTV99 Andris Ambainis et al. “Dense Quantum Coding and a Lower Bound for 1-Way Quantum Automata”. In: STOC. ACM, 1999, pp. 376–383. Gud99 Stanley Gudder. “Quantum Automata: An Overview”. In: International Journal of Theoretical Physics 38.9 (1999), pp. 2261–2282. Kr99 Maksim Kravtsev. “Quantum Finite One-Counter Automata”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 1725. LNCS. 1999, pp. 431–441. Nay99 Ashwin Nayak. “Optimal Lower Bounds for Quantum Automata and Random Access Codes”. In: FOCS. IEEE, 1999, pp. 369–376. 2000: AG00 Farid M. Ablayev and Aida Gainutdinova. “On the Lower Bounds for One-Way Quantum Automata”. In: MFCS. Vol. 1893. LNCS. 2000, pp. 132–140. Gol00 Marats Golovkins. “Quantum Pushdown Automata”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 1963. LNCS. (arXiv:-quant-ph/0102054). 2000, pp. 336–346. Gru00 Jozef Gruska. “Descriptional Complexity Issues in Quantum Computing”. In: Journal of Automata, Languages and Combinatorics 5.3 (2000), pp. 191–218. GV00A Jozef Gruska and Roland Vollmar. “QUANTUM MODELS AND MODES OF COMPUTATION AND COMMUNICATION”. In: Algebraic Systems, Formal Languages and Computations. Vol. 1166. (http://hdl.handle.net/2433/64353). 2010, pp. 76–85. GV00B Jozef Gruska and Roland Vollmar. “Quantum Finite Automata”. In: Words, Languages & Combinatorics. World Scientific, 2000, pp. 192–211. Gud00A Stanley Gudder. “Quantum computers”. In: International Journal of Theoretical Physics 39.9 (2002), pp. 2151–2177. Gud00B Stanley Gudder. “Basic Properties of Quantum Automata”. In: Foundations of Physics 30.2 (2000), pp. 301–319. Kla00 Hartmut Klauck. “On quantum and probabilistic communication: Las Vegas and one-way protocols”. In: STOC. (See also http://www.thi.informatik.uni-frankfurt.de/ klauck/stoc00.ps). ACM, 2000, pp. 644–651. MC00 Cristopher Moore and James P. Crutchfield. “Quantum automata and quantum grammars”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 237.1-2 (2000), pp. 275–306. Pa00 Kathrin Paschen. Quantum finite automata using ancilla qubits. Tech. rep. (http://digbib.-ubka.uni-karlsruhe.de/volltexte/documents/756861). University of Karlsruhe, 2000. YKTI00 Tomohiro Yamasaki et al. “One-Way Probabilistic Reversible and Quantum One-Counter Automata”. In: COCOON. Vol. 1858. LNCS. 2000, pp. 436–446. 2001: AK01 Andris Ambainis and Arnolds Ķikusts. “Exact Results for Accepting Probabilities of Quantum Automata”. In: MFCS. Vol. 2136. LNCS. 2001, pp. 135–147. AKV01 Andris Ambainis, Arnolds Ķikusts, and Māris Valdats. “On the Class of Languages Recognizable by 1-Way Quantum Finite Automata”. In: STACS. Vol. 2010. LNCS. 2001, pp. 75–86. BB01 Aija Berzina and Richard F. Bonner. “Ambainis-Freivalds’ Algorithm for Measure-Once Automata”. In: FCT. Vol. 2138. LNCS. 2001, pp. 83–93. BC01A Alberto Bertoni and Marco Carpentieri. “Regular languages accepted by quantum automata”. In: Information and Computation 165.2 (2001), pp. 174–182. BC01B Alberto Bertoni and Marco Carpentieri. “Analogies and differences between quantum and stochastic automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 262.1-2 (2001), pp. 69–81. BFK01 Richard F. Bonner, Rūsiņš Freivalds, and Maksim Kravtsev. “Quantum versus Probabilistic One-Way Finite Automata with Counter”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 2234. LNCS. 2001, pp. 181– 190. Cia01 Massimo Pica Ciamarra. “Quantum Reversibility and a New Model of Quantum Automaton”. In: FCT. Vol. 2138. LNCS. 2001, pp. 376–379. Dub01 Andrej Dubrovsky. “Space-Efficient 1.5-Way Quantum Turing Machine”. In: FCT. Vol. 2138. LNCS. 2001, pp. 380–383. FW01 Rūsiņš Freivalds and Andreas Winter. “Quantum Finite State Transducers”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 2234. LNCS. (arXiv:quant-ph/0011052). 2001, pp. 233–242. Gru01 Jozef Gruska. “Quantum implementations of quantum automata”. In: Decoherence and its implications in quantum computation and information transfer. Ed. by Tony Gonis and Patrice E. A. Truchi. IOS Press, 2001, pp. 329–346. Kos01 Takeshi Koshiba. “Polynomial-Time Algorithms for the Equivalence for One-Way Quantum Finite Automata”. In: ISAAC’01. Vol. 2223. LNCS. 2001, pp. 268–278. MP01 Carlo Mereghetti and Beatrice Palano. “Upper Bounds on the Size of One-Way Quantum Finite Automata”. In: ICTCS. Vol. 2202. LNCS. 2001, pp. 123–135. MPP01A Carlo Mereghetti, Beatrice Palano, and Giovanni Pighizzini. “On the succinctness of deterministic, nondeterministic, probabilistic and quantum finite automata”. In: Proceedings of 3rd International Workshop on Descriptional Complexity of Automata, Grammars and Related Structures (DCAGRS’01). 2001, pp. 141–148. MPP01B Carlo Mereghetti, Beatrice Palano, and Giovanni Pighizzini. “Note on the Succinctness of Deterministic, Nondeterministic, Probabilistic and Quantum Finite Automata”. In: Theoretical Informatics and Applications 35.5 (2001), pp. 477–490. NIH01 Masaki Nakanishi, Takao Indoh, and Kiyoharu Hamaguchi. On the Power of Quantum Pushdown Automata with a Classical Stack and 1.5-way Quantum Finite Automata. Tech. rep. NAIST-IS-TR2001005. Nara Institute of Science and Technology, 2001. 2002: AIP02 Masami Amano, Kazuo Iwama, and Raymond H. Putra. “Exploiting the Difference in Probability Calculation between Quantum and Probabilistic Computations”. In: UMC. Vol. 2509. LNCS. 2002, pp. 100–114. ANTV02 Andris Ambainis et al. “Dense quantum coding and quantum finite automata”. In: Journal of the ACM 49.4 (2002), pp. 496–511. issn: 0004-5411. AW02 Andris Ambainis and John Watrous. “Two–way finite automata with quantum and classical states”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 287.1 (2002), pp. 299–311. BF02 Richard Bonner and Rūsiņš Freivalds. “Quantum Learning by Finite Automata”. In: Proceedings of International Workshop on Quantum Computation and Learning. 2002, pp. 85–96. BFR02 Richard Bonner, Rūsiņš Freivalds, and Zigmārs Rasščevskis. “On the size of finite probabilistic and quantum automata”. In: Proceedings of International Workshop on Quantum Computation and Learning. 2002, pp. 19–25. BP02 Alex Brodsky and Nicholas Pippenger. “Characterizations of 1-Way Quantum Finite Automata”. In: SIAM Journal on Computing 31.5 (2002), pp. 1456–1478. DS02 Andrej Dubrovsky and Oksana Scegulnaja. “Quantum Automata with Mixed States: Function Computation and Language Recognition”. In: Proceedings of International Workshop on Quantum Computation and Learning. 2002, pp. 62–66. GK02 Marats Golovkins and Maksim Kravtsev. “Probabilistic Reversible Automata and Quantum Automata”. In: COCOON. Vol. 2387. LNCS. 2002, pp. 574–583. GB02 S. Gudder and R. Ball. “Properties of Quantum Languages”. In: International Journal of Theoretical Physics 41.4 (2002), pp. 569–591. Jea02 Emmanuel Jeandel. “Indécidabilité sur les automates quantiques”. Available at ftp://ftp.enslyon.fr/pub/LIP/Rapports/DEA/DEA2002/DEA2002-02.ps.gz. MA thesis. ENS Lyon, 2002. Luc02 Alexey Luchko. “Generation of Quantum Finite Automata by Genetic Programming”. In: Proceedings of International Workshop on Quantum Computation and Learning. 2002, pp. 71– 73. Mi02 Gatis Midrijānis. “The Complexity of Probabilistic versus Quantum Finite Automata”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 2540. LNCS. 2002, pp. 273–278. MP02 Carlo Mereghetti and Beatrice Palano. “On the Size of One-way Quantum Finite Automata with Periodic Behaviors”. In: Theoretical Informatics and Applications 36.3 (2002), pp. 277– 291. NIHK02 Masaki Nakanishi et al. “On the Power of Non-deterministic Quantum Finite Automata”. In: IEICE Transactions on Information and Systems E85-D.2 (2002), pp. 327–332. Ozo02 Raitis Ozols. “Deterministic Finite Automata and measure–many 1–way Quantum Finite Automata with non–isolated cutpoint”. In: Proceedings of International Workshop on Quantum Computation and Learning. 2002, pp. 47–50. Qiu02A Daowen Qiu. “Characterization of sequential quantum machines”. In: International Journal of Theoretical Physics 41.5 (2002), pp. 811–822. Qiu02B Daowen Qiu. “Quantum Pushdown Automata”. In: International Journal of Theoretical Physics 41.9 (2002), pp. 1627–1639. Ter02 Gints Tervits. “Probabilistic and Quantum Automata for Undecidability Proofs”. In: Proceedings of International Workshop on Quantum Computation and Learning. 2002, pp. 57– 61. YKI02 Tomohiro Yamasaki, Hirotada Kobayashi, and Hiroshi Imai. “Quantum versus Deterministic Counter Automata”. In: COCOON. Vol. 2387. LNCS. 2002, pp. 584–594. YKTI02 Tomohiro Yamasaki et al. “One-way probabilistic reversible and quantum one-counter automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 289.2 (2002), pp. 963–976. 2003: ABB+03 Andris Ambainis et al. “Size of Quantum Versus Deterministic Finite Automata”. In: VLSI. CSREA Press, 2003, pp. 303–308. AK03 Andris Ambainis and Arnolds Ķikusts. “Exact results for accepting probabilities of quantum automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 295.1–3 (2003), pp. 3–25. BMP03A Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Quantum Computing: 1-Way Quantum Automata”. In: Developments in Language Theory. Vol. 2710. LNCS. 2003, pp. 1–20. BMP03B Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Lower Bounds on the Size of Quantum Automata Accepting Unary Languages”. In: ICTCS. Vol. 2841. 2003, pp. 86–96. BMP03C Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Golomb Rulers And Difference Sets For Succinct Quantum Automata”. In: International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science 14.5 (2003), pp. 871–888. BMP03D Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Approximating stochastic events by quantum automata”. In: ERATO International Conference on Quantum Information Science. Kyoto, Japan, 2003. Boz03 Symeon Bozapalidis. “Extending Stochastic and Quantum Functions”. In: Theory of Computing Systems 36.2 (2003), pp. 183–197. 2004: ABGKMT04 Andris Ambainis et al. “Algebraic Results on Quantum Automata”. In: STACS. Vol. 2996. LNCS. 2004, pp. 93–104. Nak04 Masaki Nakanishi. “On the Power of One-Sided Error Quantum Pushdown Automata with Classical Stack Operations”. In: COCOON. Vol. 3106. LNCS. 2004, pp. 179–186. NY04 Harumichi Nishimura and Tomoyuki Yamakami. “An Application of Quantum Finite Automata to Interactive Proof Systems”. In: CIAA. Vol. 3317. LNCS. 2004, pp. 225–236. QY04 Daowen Qiu and Mingsheng Ying. “Characterizations of quantum automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 312.2-3 (2004), pp. 479–489. issn: 0304-3975. 2005: AG05 Farid M. Ablayev and Aida Gainutdinova. “Complexity of Quantum Uniform and Nonuniform Automata”. In: Developments in Language Theory. Vol. 3572. LNCS. 2005, pp. 78– 87. BMP05A Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Small size quantum automata recognizing some regular languages”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 340.2 (2005), pp. 394–407. BMP05B Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Some formal methods for analyzing quantum automata”. In: DCFS. Universit`a degli Studi di Milano, Milan, Italy, 2005, pp. 1–14. BJKP05 Vincent D. Blondel et al. “Decidable and Undecidable Problems about Quantum Automata”. In: SIAM Journal on Computing 34.6 (2005), pp. 1464–1473. DJK05 Harm Derksen, Emmanuel Jeandel, and Pascal Koiran. “Quantum automata and algebraic groups”. In: Journal of Symbolic Computation 39.3–4 (2005), pp. 357–371. Fre05 Rūsiņš Freivalds. “Languages Recognizable by Quantum Finite Automata”. In: CIAA. Vol. 3845. LNCS. 2005, pp. 1–14. Jea05 Emmanuel Jeandel. “Topological Automata”. In: STACS. Vol. 3404. LNCS. 2005, pp. 389–398. Kos05 Peter Košinár. “Konečné kvantové výpočtové modely”. (In Slovak). MA thesis. Bratislava, Slovakia: Faculty of Mathematics, Physics and Informatics, Comenius University, 2005. MNYW005 Yumiko Murakami et al. “Quantum versus Classical Pushdown Automata in Exact Computation”. In: IPSJ Digital Courier 1 (2005), pp. 426–435. Qiu05 Daowen Qiu. Simulations of Quantum Turing Machines by Quantum Multi-Stack Machines. Tech. rep. arXiv:quant-ph/0501176. Presented in the Fourth Conference on Computability in Europe (CiE’2008), Athens, Greece, June 15- 20. 2005. RV05 M. V. Panduranga Rao and V. Vinay. “Quantum Finite Automata and Weighted Automata”. In: ACiD. Vol. 4. Texts in Algorithmics. (Technical Report: IISc-CSA-TR-2004-9 (http://www.csa.iisc.ernet.in/TR/2004/9/).) 2005, pp. 123–134. YKI05 Tomohiro Yamasaki, Hirotada Kobayashi, and Hiroshi Imai. “Quantum versus Deterministic Counter Automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 334.1-3 (2005), pp. 275–297. 2006: ABGKMT06 Andris Ambainis et al. “Algebraic Results on Quantum Automata”. In: Theory of Computing Systems 39.1 (2006), pp. 165–188. BMP06 Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Some formal tools for analyzing quantum automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 356.1 (2006), pp. 14–25. Gru06 Jozef Gruska. “Quantum Finite Automata”. In: Recent Advances in Formal Languages and Applications. Vol. 25. Studies in Computational Intelligence. Springer, 2006, pp. 81–117. LQ06 Lvzhou Li and Daowen Qiu. “Determination of equivalence between quantum sequential machines”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 358.1 (2006), pp. 65–74. Mac06 Martin Macko. On closure properties of quantum finite automata. Diploma thesis. Faculty of Mathematics, Physics and Informatics Comenius University, Bratislava. 2006. MP06A Carlo Mereghetti and Beatrice Palano. “Quantum finite automata with control language”. In: Theoretical Informatics and Applications 40.2 (2006), pp. 315–332. MP06B Carlo Mereghetti and Beatrice Palano. “Quantum Automata for some Multiperiodic Languages”. In: DCFS. New Mexico State University, 2006, pp. 199–210. NHK06 Masaki Nakanishi, Kiyoharu Hamaguchi, and Toshinobu Kashiwabara. “Expressive Power of Quantum Pushdown Automata with Classical Stack Operations under the Perfect-Soundness Condition”. In: IEICE Transactions 89-D.3 (2006), pp. 1120–1127. 2007: AF07 Ruben Agadzanyan and Rūsiņš Freivalds. “Size of Quantum Finite State Transducers”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 4362. LNCS. 2007, pp. 155–163. BRS07 Aleksandrs Belovs, Ansis Rosmanis, and Juris Smotrovs. “Multi-letter Reversible and Quantum Finite Automata”. In: Developments in Language Theory. Vol. 4588. LNCS. 2007, pp. 60–71. Hi07 Mika Hirvensalo. “Improved Undecidability Results on the Emptiness Problem of Probabilistic and Quantum Cut-Point Languages”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 4362. LNCS. 2007, pp. 309–319. Jea07 Emmanuel Jeandel. “Topological Automata”. In: Theory of Computing Systems 40.4 (2007), pp. 397–407. issn: 1432-4350. Kud07 Manfred Kudlek. “Some Remarks on Quantum Automata”. In: International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science 18.6 (2007), pp. 1283–1292. Mer07 Mark Mercer. “Applications of Algebraic Automata Theory to Quantum Finite Automata”. PhD thesis. McGill University, 2007. MP07 Carlo Mereghetti and Beatrice Palano. “Quantum automata for some multiperiodic languages”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 387.2 (2007), pp. 177–186. Rao07 M. V. Panduranga Rao. “Bounds on Augmented Automata and Quantum Adiabatic Optimization”. PhD thesis. Indian Institute of Science, 2007. RV07 M. V. Panduranga Rao and V. Vinay. Quantum Finite Automata and Weighted Automata. Tech. rep. arXiv:quant-ph/0701144. 2007. 2008: AN08 Andris Ambainis and Nikolajs Nahimovs. “Improved Constructions of Quantum Automata”. In: TQC. Vol. 5106. LNCS. 2008, pp. 47–56. Fre08 Rūsiņš Freivalds. “Super-exponential size advantage of quantum finite automata with mixed states”. In: ISAAC. Vol. 5369. LNCS. 2008, pp. 931–942. FB08 Rūsiņš Freivalds and Richard F. Bonner. “Quantum inductive inference by finite automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 397.1–3 (2008), pp. 70–76. Hi08 Mika Hirvensalo. “Various Aspects of Finite Quantum Automata”. In: Developments in Language Theory. Vol. 5257. LNCS. 2008, pp. 21–33. LQ08 Lvzhou Li and Daowen Qiu. “Determining the equivalence for one-way quantum finite automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 403.1 (2008), pp. 42–51. Mar08B A. M. Martins. Dimension minimization of a quantum automaton. Tech. rep. arXiv:0807.0193. 2008. Mar08A A. M. Martins. “Minimization of a quantum automaton: The transducer”. In: Physical Review A 78 (2008), pp. 062326 1–10. Mer08 Mark Mercer. “Lower Bounds for Generalized Quantum Finite Automata”. In: LATA. Vol. 5196. LNCS. 2008, pp. 373–384. Qiu08A Daowen Qiu. Research report: State complexity of operations on two-way quantum finite automata. Tech. rep. arXiv:0807.0476. 2008. Qiu08B Daowen Qiu. “Some Observations on Two-Way Finite Automata with Quantum and Classical States”. In: ICIC (1). Vol. 5226. LNCS. 2008, pp. 1–8. QL08 Daowen Qiu and Lvzhou Li. “An overview of quantum computation models: quantum automata”. In: Frontiers of Computer Science in China 2.2 (2008), pp. 193–207. Rao08 M. V. Panduranga Rao. “Interference automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 403.1 (2008). XWL08 Zhengjun Xi, Xin Wang, and Yongming Li. “Some algebraic properties of measure-once twoway quantum finite automata”. In: Quantum Information Processing 7.5 (2008), pp. 211–225. 2009: AN09 Andris Ambainis and Nikolajs Nahimovs. “Improved constructions of quantum automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 410.20 (2009), pp. 1916–1922. BP09 Maria Paola Bianchi and Beatrice Palano. “Events and Languages on Unary Quantum Automata”. In: NCMA. Vol. 256. books@ocg.at. 2009, pp. 61–76. FOM09 Rūsiņš Freivalds, Māris Ozols, and Laura Mančinska. “Improved constructions of mixed state quantum automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 410.20 (2009), pp. 1923–1931. GKK09 Marats Golovkins, Maksim Kravtsev, and Vasilijs Kravcevs. “On a class of languages recognizable by probabilistic reversible decide-and-halt automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 410.20 (2009), pp. 1942–1951. LSF09 Lelde Lāce, Oksana Scegulnaja-Dubrovska, and Rūsiņš Freivalds. “Languages Recognizable by Quantum Finite Automata with cut-point 0”. In: SOFSEM. Vol. 2. 2009, pp. 35–46. LQ09 Lvzhou Li and Daowen Qiu. “A note on quantum sequential machines”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 410.26 (2009), pp. 2529–2535. NY09 Harumichi Nishimura and Tomoyuki Yamakami. “An application of quantum finite automata to interactive proof systems”. In: Journal of Computer and System Sciences 75.4 (2009), pp. 255–269. QS09 Daowen Qiu and Sheng Yu. “Hierarchy and equivalence of multi-letter quantum finite automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 410.30-32 (2009), pp. 3006–3017. YS09A Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. Language Recognition by Generalized Quantum Finite Automata with Unbounded Error. Tech. rep. arXiv:0901.2703. 2009. YS09B Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. “Efficient probability amplification in two-way quantum finite automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 410.20 (2009), pp. 1932–1941. YS09C Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. “Languages recognized with unbounded error by quantum finite automata”. In: CSR. Vol. 5675. LNCS. 2009, pp. 356–367. 2010: BMP10 Alberto Bertoni, Carlo Mereghetti, and Beatrice Palano. “Trace monoids with idempotent generators and measure-only quantum automata”. In: Natural Computing 9.2 (2010), pp. 383–395. BP10 Maria Paola Bianchi and Beatrice Palano. “Behaviours of Unary Quantum Automata”. In: Fundamenta Informaticae 104.1-2 (2010), pp. 1–15. Hi10 Mika Hirvensalo. “Quantum Automata with Open Time Evolution”. In: International Journal of Natural Computing 1.1 (2010), pp. 70–85. LQ10 Lvzhou Li and Daowen Qiu. “Revisiting the Power and Equivalence of One-Way Quantum Finite Automata”. In: ICIC (2). Vol. 6216. LNCS. 2010, pp. 1–8. Nak10 Masaki Nakanishi. “On the Weakness of One-Way Quantum Pushdown Automata”. In: Proceedings of the 2010 Fourth International Conference on Quantum, Nano and Micro Technologies. ICQNM’10. IEEE Computer Society, 2010, pp. 83–87. SY10A A. C. Cem Say and Abuzer Yakaryılmaz. Quantum Function Computation Using Sublogarithmic Space. Tech. rep. arXiv:1009.3124. 2010. SYY10A A. C. Cem Say, Abuzer Yakaryılmaz, and Şefika Yüzsever. “Quantum One-Way One-Counter Automata”. In: Randomized and Quantum Computation. Ed. by Rūsiņš Freivalds. 2010, pp. 25–34. SLF10 Oksana Scegulnaja-Dubrovska, Lelde Lāce, and Rūsiņš Freivalds. “Postselection finite quantum automata”. In: UC. Vol. 6079. LNCS. 2010, pp. 115–126. YS10A Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. “Languages recognized by nondeterministic quantum finite automata”. In: Quantum Information and Computation 10.9&10 (2010), pp. 747– 770. YS10B Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. “Succinctness of two-way probabilistic and quantum finite automata”. In: Discrete Mathematics and Theoretical Computer Science 12.4 (2010), pp. 19–40. YFSA10 Abuzer Yakaryılmaz et al. “Quantum Computation with Devices Whose Contents Are Never Read”. In: UC. Vol. 6079. LNCS. 2010, pp. 164–174. 2011: AD11 Scott Aaronson and Andrew Drucker. “Advice Coins for Classical and Quantum Computation”. In: ICALP (1). Vol. 6755. LNCS. (arXiv:1101.5355). 2011, pp. 61–72. Amb11 Andris Ambainis. “Quantum Finite Automata”. In: NCMA. Vol. 282. books@ocg.at. 2011, pp. 9–13. GKK11 Marats Golovkins, Maksim Kravtsev, and Vasilijs Kravcevs. “Quantum Finite Automata and Probabilistic Reversible Automata: R-trivial Idempotent Languages”. In: MFCS. Vol. 6907. LNCS. 2011, pp. 351–363. Hir11 Mika Hirvensalo. “Quantum Automata Theory – A Review”. In: Algebraic Foundations in Computer Science. Vol. 7020. LNCS. 2011, pp. 146–167. MP11 Carlo Mereghetti and Beatrice Palano. “Quantum Automata and Periodic Events”. In: Mathematics, Computing, Language, and Life: Frontiers in Mathematical Linguistics and Language Theory. Ed. by C. Martin-Vide. Vol. 2. Scientific Applications of Language Methods. London: Imperial College Press, 2011. Chap. Quantum Automata and Periodic Events, pp. 563–584. QMZ11 Daowen Qiu, Paulo Mateus, and Xiangfu Zou. One-way quantum finite automata together with classical states: Equivalence and Minimization. Tech. rep. arXiv:0909.1428. 2011. QLZMG11 Daowen Qiu et al. “Multi-letter quantum finite automata: decidability of the equivalence and minimization of states”. In: Acta Informatica 48.5-6 (2011), pp. 271–290. SY11A A. C. Cem Say and Abuzer Yakarylmaz. “Computation with narrow CTCs”. In: UC. Vol. 6714. LNCS. 2011, pp. 201–211. Yak11A Abuzer Yakaryılmaz. “Classical and Quantum Computation with Small Space Bounds”. (arXiv:1102.0378). PhD thesis. Bogazici University, 2011. arXiv Yak11B Abuzer Yakaryılmaz. “Superiority of one-way and realtime quantum machines and new directions”. In: NCMA. 2011, pp. 209–224. YS11A Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. “Unbounded-error Quantum Computation with Small Space Bounds”. In: Information and Computation 279.6 (2011), pp. 873–892. YS11B Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. Probabilistic and quantum finite automata with postselection. Tech. rep. arXiv:1102.0666. (A preliminary version of this paper appeared in the Proceedings of Randomized and Quantum Computation (satellite workshop of MFCS and CSL 2010), pages 14-24, 2010.) 2011. YS11C Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. NP has log-space verifiers with fixed-size public quantum registers. Tech. rep. arXiv:1101:5227. 2011. ZLQ11 Shenggen Zheng, Lvzhou Li, and Daowen Qiu. “Two-tape finite automata with quantum and classical states”. In: International Journal of Theoretical Physics 50.4 (2011), pp. 1262–1281. 2012: AY12 Andris Ambainis and Abuzer Yakaryılmaz. “Superiority of exact quantum automata for promise problems”. In: Information Processing Letters 112.7 (2012), pp. 289–291. BNM12 'Behera, C.K.; Nayak, T.; Meher, B., "Push down automata vs quantum push down automata," ''Advances in Engineering, Science and Management (ICAESM), 2012 International Conference on , vol., no., pp.188,191, 30-31 March 2012. '''CB12 Carlo Comin and Maria Paola Bianchi. Algebraic Characterization of the Class of Languages recognized by Measure Only Quantum Automata. Tech. rep. arXiv:1206.1702. 2012. DN12 Tirtharaj Dash and Tanistha Nayak. "Quantum Finite Automata: a Language Acceptor Model". International Journal of Advanced Research in Computer Science and Software Engineering, Vol 2, No 9, pp. 18-23, 2012. PDF Jub12 Brendan Juba. “On learning finite-state quantum sources”. In: Quantum Information & Computation 12.1–2 (2012), pp. 105–118. LF12 Lvzhou Li and Yuan Feng. On hybrid models of quantum finite automata. Tech. rep. arXiv:1206:2131, 2012. Lin12A Tianrong Lin. On equivalence of multi-letter and multi-letter measure-many quantum finite automata. Tech. rep. arXiv:1203.0113. 2012. Lin12B Tianrong Lin. “Another approach to the equivalence of measure-many one-way quantum finite automata and its application”. In: Journal of Computer and System Sciences 78.3 (2012). (Also check arXiv:1106.2481v10.), pp. 807–821. Lin12C Tianrong Lin. Some results on equivalence of multi-letter quantum finite automata. Tech. rep. arXiv:1106.5223. 2011. LQZLWM12 Lvzhou Li et al. “Characterizations of one-way general quantum finite automata”. In: Theoretical Computer Science 419 (2012), pp. 73–91. MQL12 Paulo Mateus, Daowen Qiu, and Lvzhou Li. “On the complexity of minimizing probabilistic and quantum automata”. In: Information and Computation 218 (2012), pp. 36–53. QLMG12 Daowen Qiu et al. “Handbook on Finite State based Models and Applications”. In: ed. by Jiacun Wang. Discrete Mathematics and Its Applications. Chapman and Hall/CRC, 2012. Chap. Quantum finite automata. SY12B A. C. Cem Say and Abuzer Yakarylmaz. “Computation with multiple CTCs of fixed length and width”. In: Natural Computing, Vol. 11, No. 4, pp. 579-594, 2012. (http://dx.doi.org/10.1007/s11047-012-9337-6). SY12A A. C. Cem Say and Abuzer Yakarylmaz. “Quantum counter automata”. In: International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science 23.5 (2012), pp. 1099–1116. Yam12 Tomoyuki Yamakami. “One-Way Reversible and Quantum Finite Automata with Advice”. In: LATA. Vol. 7183. LNCS. (arXiv:1208.6092). 2012, pp. 526–537. Yak12A Abuzer Yakaryılmaz. “Superiority of one-way and realtime quantum machines”. In: Theoretical Informatics and Applications, Vol. 46, No. 4, pp. 615–641, 2012. (http://dx.doi.org/10.1051/ita/2012018). Yak12B Abuzer Yakaryılmaz. Turing-equivalent automata using a fixed-size quantum memory. Tech. rep. arXiv:1205.5395. 2012. YFSA12 Abuzer Yakaryılmaz et al. “Quantum Computation with write-only memory”. In: Natural Computing 11.1 (2012), pp. 81–94. ZQL12A Shenggen Zheng, Daowen Qiu, and Lvzhou Li. State succinctness of two-way finite automata with quantum and classical states. Tech. rep. arXiv:1202.2651. 2012. ZQL12B Shenggen Zheng, Daowen Qiu, and Lvzhou Li. “Some languages recognized by two-way finite automata with quantum and classical states”. In: International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science 23.5 (2012), pp. 1117–1129. ZQLG12 Shenggen Zheng et al. “One-way finite automata with quantum and classical states”. In: Languages Alive: Essays dedicated to Jrgen Dassow on the Occasion of His 65th Birthday. Ed. by Henning Bordihn, Martin Kutrib, and Bianca Truthe. Vol. 7300. LNCS Festschrift Series. 2012, pp. 273–290. 2013: YS13A Abuzer Yakaryılmaz and A. C. Cem Say. “Proving the power of postselection”. In: Fundamenta Informaticae, Vol. 123, No. 1, pp. 107-134, 2013. DOI arXiv correction Yak13A 'Abuzer Yakaryilmaz, 2013. "Public qubits versus private coins". The prooceedings of Workshop on Quantum and Classical Complexity, pp. 45-60, 2013. (Univeristy of Latvia Press, ISBN: 978-9984-45-743-7) Proceedings ECCC 'Yak13B 'Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "One-counter verifiers for decidable languages". CSR2013: LNCS Vol. 7913, pp. 366-377, 2013 (Proceedings of the 8th International Computer Science Symposium in Russia). DOI ECCC arXiv 'Yak13C 'Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. CSR2013: "Quantum alternation" LNCS Vol. 7913, pp. 334-346, 2013 (Proceedings of the 8th International Computer Science Symposium in Russia). DOI 2014: 'AGKY14 'Farid Ablayev, Aida Gainutdinova, Kamil Khadiev, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "Very narrow quantum OBDDs and width hierarchies for classical OBDDs". DCFS2014: LNCC Vol. 8614, pp. 53-64, 2014 (16th International Workshop on Descriptional Complexity of Formal Systems). DOI arXiv 'AY14A 'Aida Gainutdinova, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "Unary probabilistic and quantum automata on promise problems". 'BY14A 'Marzio De Biasi, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "Unary languages recognized by two-way one-counter automata". CIAA2014: LNCC Vol. 8587, pp. 148-161, 2014 (19th International Conference on Implementation and Application of Automata). DOI arXiv 'Com14 'Carlo Comin. "Algebraic Characterisation of the Class of Languages Recognised by Measure Only Quantum Automata". Fundamenta Informaticae, Vol. 134, 3-4, pp. 335-353, 2014. IOS arXiv 'DHRSY14 'H. Gokalp Demirci, Mika Hirvensalo, Klaus Reinhardt, A. C. Cem Say, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "Classical and quantum realtime alternating automata". NCMA2014: books@ocg.at Vol. 304, pp. 101-114, 2014 (Sixth Workshop on Non-Classical Models for Automata and Applications). arXiv 'KY14A 'Kamil Khadiev, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "New size hiearchies for two-way non-uniform automata". NCMA2014: Short paper appeared in a local prooceedings, pp. 13-18, 2014 (Sixth Workshop on Non-Classical Models for Automata and Applications). 'MY14A 'Masaki Nakanishi, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. " Classical and quantum counter automata on promise problems ". arXiv 'RY14A 'Klaus Reinhardt, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "The minimum amount of useful space: New results and new directions". DLT2014:LNCC Vol. 8633, pp. 315-326, 2014 (Developments in Language Theory). DOI arXiv 'RY14B 'Jibran Rashid, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "Implications of quantum automata for contextuality". CIAA2014: LNCC Vol. 8587, pp. 318-331, 2014 (19th International Conference on Implementation and Application of Automata). DOI arXiv 'SY14A 'A.C.Cem Say, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "Quantum finite automata: A modern introduction". Computing with New Resources, LNCS Vol. 8008, pp. 208-222, 2014.arXiv 'SY14B 'Arseny Shur, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz. "Quantum, Stochastic, and Pseudo Stochastic Languages with Few States". UCNC2014: LNCC Vol. 8553, pp. 327-339, 2014 (13th International Conference on Unconventional Computation and Natural Computation). DOI Latest version: arXiv 'SY14C 'A.C.Cem Say, Abuzer Yakaryilmaz, "Magic coins are useful for small-space quantum machines". ECCC 'YSD14 'Abuzer Yakaryilmaz, A. C. Ce Say, H. Gokalp Demirci. "Debates with small transparent quantum verifiers". DLT2014: LNCC Vol. 8633, pp. 327-338, 2014 (Developments in Language Theory). DOI arXiv 'ZGQ14 'S.G. Zheng, J. Gruska and D.W. Qiu, On the state complexity of semi-quantum finite automata, RAIRO-Theoretical Informatics and Applications 48 (2014) 187-207. Earlier version in LATA'14. 'GQZ14a 'J. Gruska, D.W. Qiu, S.G. Zheng, Potential of quantum finite automata with exact acceptance, International Journal of Foundation of Computer Science, accepted, (2014). Also arXiv:1404.1689. 'GQZ14b J. Gruska, D.W. Qiu and S.G. Zheng, Generalizations of the distributed Deutsch-Jozsa promise problem, arXiv:1402.7254 (2014). ZQ14 'S.G. Zheng, D.W. Qiu, From quantum query complexity to state complexity, Gruska Festschrift, LNCS, 8808, pp. 231-245, (2014). 'LGZ14 ''' J. Gruska, L.Z. Li, D.W. Qiu and S.G. Zheng, Recognizability versus solvability of promise problems in classical and quantum finite automata framework, arXiv:1411.3870. 2015: '''GPA15 Giannakis, K., Papalitsas, C., & Andronikos, T. (2015, July). Quantum automata for infinite periodic words. In Information, Intelligence, Systems and Applications (IISA), 2015 6th International Conference on (pp. 1-6). IEEE. GPKSA15 Giannakis, K., Papalitsas, C., Kastampolidou, K., Singh, A., & Andronikos, T. (2015). Dominant Strategies of Quantum Games on Quantum Periodic Automata. Computation, 3(4), 586-599. GQZ15 Gruska, J., Qiu, D., & Zheng, S. (2015). Potential of quantum finite automata with exact acceptance. International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science, 26(03), 381-398. AY15 'Ambainis, A., & Yakaryilmaz, A. (2015). Automata and quantum computing. arXiv preprint arXiv:1507.01988. 2016: 'BMY16 Belovs, A., Montoya, J. A., & Yakaryılmaz, A. (2016, July). Looking for Pairs that Hard to Separate: A Quantum Approach. In International Conference on Implementation and Application of Automata (pp. 213-223). Springer International Publishing. BMP16 Bianchi, M. P., Mereghetti, C., & Palano, B. (2016). Quantum finite automata: Advances on Bertoni's ideas. Theoretical Computer Science. GR16 Ganguly, D., & Ray, K. S. (2016). 2-tape 1-way Quantum Finite State Automata. arXiv preprint arXiv:1607.00811.